


Sleep Deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, slight crack, suggested Jorian, there's literally no point to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and John are forced to stay at a hotel. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived

“John, this place isn’t reviewed very highly,” Dorian said, lifting his charger out of the cruiser. The case they were working on was far from both John’s place and the precinct, a few towns over at least. They had planned on staying somewhere overnight, but John had misestimated how long it would take to get to a hotel he knew of. Dorian figured that once John’s head hit the steering wheel before swerving into oncoming traffic, it was time for him to get some rest. It was also about 2 AM, and it was almost pitch black. Thankfully for the android, he had a sort of night vision, but John wasn’t so lucky, and wasn’t in the mood to let Dorian drive.   
“Well, it’s the only motel for miles, so unless you want another broken ear, we’re gonna deal with it,” John replied in a grunt, beginning to walk towards the door with Dorian and the charger. Fortunately, they didn’t bring anything else.  
However, they also didn’t anticipate how small the doorway was. John ended up having to uncomfortably squat down, Dorian squishing himself against the door frame. Even then, the charger barely fit through. The lone employee at the counter sported a visible smirk by the time they straggled up to her.  
“Can I help you?” she asked, like she was biting back laughter.   
“We need a room…” John said, stating the obvious. The employee tapped her screen a few times.   
“How many beds?”   
“One.”   
She grinned, pressing a few more keys. Then, she reached into a drawer and handed them a slip of paper.   
“Have a good night, but try not to be too loud, please.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” John asked indignantly, but she had already walked into the other room.   
“I think the single bed gave her the wrong idea,” Dorian said, straight-faced behind the charger.  
John grumbled incoherently as they walked down the hallway. The slip of paper turned out to be a passcode. Around the fourth failed attempt at entering it, he pounded on the machine in frustration.   
“Give me the thing,” Dorian said irritably, dropping the charger like it was nothing and reaching for the paper.  
“I got it.”  
“No, you don’t. Give me the code.”  
“Dorian, I am capable of putting it in,” John growled, internally wincing at his word choice.  
“Seriously? That’s not what I’m seeing.”   
John stubbornly withheld the paper. Dorian sighed, glared at John and the paper, and used his scanner to pick up the code. He entered it, getting it right on the first try. The door opened.   
The room was barely the size of John’s cruiser. The seedy-looking bed was dark red, an unfortunate color choice considering the stains on it. There was a small dresser and a simple wooden chair with a splintered leg. The cubes had bigger windows than the one on the wall.   
“I’m gonna arrest the owner of this place in the morning,” John mumbled, collapsing on the bed. Dorian put the charger down right next to his face.   
“You wanna put that somewhere else?”  
“You wanna find another place to put it?”   
Of course, there was only one electrical outlet in the room, and it was right next to the bed.  
“How about the hallway?” John muttered, his speech muffled by the pillow. Dorian rolled his eyes.  
“Just go to sleep, John.”  
\---  
“You take an extraordinary amount of time to get ready, you know that?” Dorian called through the bathroom door. John pretended not to hear him and got into the shower, turning it on. He had woken up after two hours, and hadn’t gotten back to sleep afterwards. The purple light emitted by Dorian’s charger and the hum that accompanied it, along with the questionable noises in the room next door didn’t help at all.   
“Son of a bitch!” John suddenly shrieked.  
“What?”  
“Cold!”  
Dorian wasn’t able to stop himself from entering a laughing fit. He hadn’t been able to charge very well, either. He was at 55%, enough to finish the case, but also enough to give him minor personality issues. The thought of John behind the door, with freezing cold water spitting out of the motel shower…he was sure that it would have been amusing at a 100% charge.  
“Shut up! You’ve never had to deal with this!” John howled.  
Dorian continued to crack up.


End file.
